


Remi and Dings

by DrDings (fellSans)



Series: Tales of Dingsy [3]
Category: Undertale
Genre: AU, Drabbles, Ecto-peen, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Possessiveness, Remi is Trans, Sex, Tentacles, Trans FtM, Violence, big age difference, human x monster relationship, mention of suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellSans/pseuds/DrDings
Summary: So you know the stories of how DIngs was like after his wife died and before he fell into the core? Well these little drabbles are an AU if Dings eventually fell in love with a human in a giant AU multiverse world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Remi is a human OC. He is a Transman, pre-op and is adorable as heck! There are mentions of other undertale characters of mine in this fic.

Dings was in the shower. The water ran hot and steamy and the skeleton thought nothing of it when Remi wandered in with mischievous intent. Dings hummed something to himself, some classic rock song or some such and the neat pile of Dings’ folded laundry caught his eye. He knew Dings was almost done but that didn’t stop him from outright snatching the pile save for a pair of bright purple and white briefs that still lay folded on the sink.   
“Remi?” Dings called through the sound of the water hitting the floor.   
“Nothing dear!” The human replied. “Just had to grab something.” And with that, he left with the pile of laundry in his grasp. He unfolded it and grasped it in one of his hands, immediately sprinting for the back door out to the yard. A bout a minute later there was a loud near house rattling shout of “REMI!” echoing out to his ears. Remi clutched the clothes to his chest and heaved out heavy laughter. Dings exited the bathroom wearing nothing but his briefs and sprinted down the stairs and outside, passing Kale and Tris along the way. Neither said anything but both gave him this deadpan stare. Remi got to the pool and started running, of course not on the stone but along the grass outside of it, Dings chased him.  
“Give me my clothes back right this instant!” That sounded like he was chastising his child instead of Remi but he didn’t care, he ran across the grass after his mate practically naked. 

Of course the thought of teleporting to his room to get more clothes slipped by him. Remi turned around and stuck his tongue out at Dings before running again back towards the garden. And of course, anyone looking out of the windows facing said pool and beyond could definitely see this happening.   
“Come and get me old bones!” Remi called as he kept sprinting, for a human shorter than Dings was he was surprisingly faster and again, Dings didn’t teleport, he kind of forgot the fact he could in mild panic that his clothes were missing.   
“I will my dear, and stars help you when I get to you.” He called back, picking up the pace; his feet dug into the soft ground, leaving bone imprints into the dirt and grass. Remi was just ahead, Dings was close to getting him and just at the entrance to the garden he was about to grasp Remi’s shirt when he tripped on a tree root, toppling over onto Remi in the process. Dings swore in wingdings and landed on top of his mate, arms planted firm on either side of his smaller body. Remi lay there laughing while Dings tried not to smush the smaller entirely.   
“Now, my love, I need my clothes so I don’t have to walk back inside mostly naked.”   
“Yes sir~” Remi leaned up, planting a slow kiss on Dings’ teeth before handing them over with a low giggle and a wink.


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Dings did still eats him up when he allows it to and in the guise of his late wife, well it's hard to ignore. A nightmare ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Slight abstract mentions of being suicidal  
> Not a lot of Remi in this one but this is a nightmare. What Dings did still eats him up when he allows it to and in the guise of his late wife, well it's hard to ignore.

Night never was a very good time for me. No matter how much I want the thoughts to stop, when the world is silent, and I am alone, they pick at my mind like a woodpecker to a tree. I sleep but barely most nights and even then, sometimes when I do sleep it’s fitful and filled with void and static. That was until Remi came along and I feel able to survive a night without the usual terrors. We lay in bed together, Remi dozing quite peacefully against me and I the same, my arm wrapped protectively around him. Nights with Remi often were dreamless, until now.  
Something felt strange, although Remi nestled against me, I sat up and looked around my room, I could feel someone there and they weren’t supposed to be there. My phalanges shook, I knew who it was the moment my soul felt their magic and I sat bolt upright. Remi forgotten for a moment I looked to the end of my bed, she stood there with her bright yellow hair and soft silent presence. Although I knew how much she wasn’t soft most of the time. I took in her form, just as I remembered it; she stood taller than Remi by maybe a handful of inches. I swallowed hard and got up from bed, walking to her. My soul panged in longing and the ever-present ache that she wasn’t here any more.   
”It’s been awhile doctor.” She teased me with that title, she always did. Mirth played about her sockets and I… I smiled at her. She didn’t smile at me in return. Her joyous expression changed in an instant, her skull splitting into a horrendous, angered expression with her hair wreathing her skull in a halo of sickly yellow. She seemed to grow around me, despite her small frame her presence towered over me. I backed up, nearly tripping over the bench at the end of my bed. She followed me, or rather the feel of her followed me and I couldn’t shake this dread chill sitting like a lump in my soul.   
”Do you know why I’m here?” I shook my skull. ”Doctor Wing Dings Gaster, you, are a disgusting excuse for a monster being. The things you have done… I have seen those horrendous experiments, poor monsters dusting by your hands and you not even stopping to care. Your machine, sitting in the basement right now who’s mechanisms so clogged with dust you spent a week washing its components down. And you, so loath to deal with my death, your feelings turning into a pathetic habit. Drinking yourself into oblivion because you couldn’t deal with me being gone? I loath to think what would have happened if I had just left you instead.”   
I shrunk under her, curled my form into a slouch trying to protect myself from what she told me although I knew them to be true, she only spoke of events that happened. The lump in my soul grew, taking me over in this cold sickly numbness that made me shake with self-loathing.   
”You, you are pathetic and time won’t heal the damage you have caused. So many families without their children, without their husbands or wives, sisters or brothers because of your callous mistakes. And me, learning that I almost lost my children for your filthy moods and abuse. You hurt my children, you turned Sans into an abomination, 1 HP and irreparable knowledge of everything. He bares scars, ones you caused, horrible marks on his bones that can’t go away because of what you did. You b r o k e him doctor. You went too far and my c h i l d r e n had to pay the price!”   
Hearing her smooth voice so jagged with pain and anger tore into me like a knife, again, she was right, I was an abomination. Nothing more than a stain of filth on this world.   
”You disgust me and I’m glad I’m dust. I hope you rot for eternity!”   
I had already sunk to the floor, curling in on myself as tight as I could, if I shrunk down to nothing she wouldn’t see me, I wouldn’t have to see her. My magic wouldn’t hear those damning words of truth. The shadows in the room rustled with her seething hatred for me, it permeated my soul. I couldn’t feel anything but that pathetic hate of myself. My phalanges scraped at my skull, tried pulling myself apart at the sockets, I needed to undo myself. I shook, while she was no longer a presence in my room her overbearing brightness continued to dig into me. I wanted to rip my soul out of me and throw it against the wall, maybe it would stop this…. whatever it was tearing me apart. It was all a dream but I couldn’t wake up. That was until a harsh shout from Remi tore me from sleep. Apparently, a steady stream of tears streamed down my skull, I had let go of him and nearly turned into a ball on our bed. Remi tugged my form against him, sitting us up so I could sob against his chest.


	3. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remi is not happy that his mate is in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has Dings' son Sans and his mate Fell written in it. Sans belongs to my bf.

This wasn’t supposed to happen. He had a high LV and his HP was….well it was nothing to sneeze at despite all the damage to his soul. Dings lay in a bed, a hospital bed and he barely hung on to his life despite intensive healing. It was as if something in him broke and refused to fix itself even with magic. Maybe poison, maybe some kind of perverse enchantment, maybe a rune tucked somewhere. It didn’t matter, Remi didn’t know what it was and he didn’t care, all he cared about was the fact that his Dings lay in bed unable to wake up and damaged beyond measure. He heard about this from a text, someone in the household, probably Gaster, but he found out with a text and about threw his phone at the wall at work. Remi had to leave early. And all the way to the hospital, he shook. He shook with an untamed rage towards a stranger who hurt Dings. Standing in the waiting room was of course Sans, his son and Fell was there too mostly for support for Sans but he sort of sat slumped in a chair watching the tv in an aimless manner. Remi about sprinted over to Sans and threw his arms around him, toppling them both over.   
”How is he?” Remi spoke directly to Sans and Sans alone, knowing he’d not pull any punches and bullshit him.  
Sans shook his skull. “i dunno remi.”   
A rabbit nurse scurried off through the doors and Remi was tempted to run straight through them and find Dings’ room. He wasn’t thinking straight. Sans sort of detached Remi from him and looked him over, he looked bad, like he’d been letting anxiety wreak havoc on him for more than the short period of time it took for him to drive here from work.   
“I need to see him…” He walked to the closest counter he could that had any sort of anyone at it and a computer looking like some kind of check-in counter. “I’d like to see a patient.” “Name please?” A generic looking cat monster looked quite bored and poised her paws to type something. “W.D. Gaster.” Remi replied, breathless. He was rocking on his heels, not from excitement but an anxious energy that wouldn’t go away.  
“That patient is not allowed visitors at this time. His condition isn’t stable enough for-”   
“What do you mean he’s not allowed visitors!?” The human interrupted, yelling at the secretary. “He’s-he’s my mate! I should be allowed to see him!” This was the first time Remi called him that, it came out without much of a thought; his knuckles turned white from how hard he gripped the woman’s counter.  
“I’m sorry ma’am, you’ll have to-”   
Remi cut them off again, “Sir. It’s sir. “ He forgot he was still in work mode, bra and tank top for dealing with the lil chitlins with his jeans and sandals. Remi didn’t really care though one way or another what the secretary wanted from him, he was just going to burst through the doors and find Dings himself. He deserved to be there by his side  
“Sans.”   
“. . .”   
“Teleport me to your father.” Remi about snarled. This was a first, this, anger. Sans walked over to him but instead of teleporting them he grabbed Remi and tried leading him back to the chairs.  
“I can’t teleport in here remi… and we can’t just go against their rules.”   
“Fuck the rules!” Remi squirmed his way out of Sans' grasp and tried sprinting to the doors. Fell was quicker even from his seat, pulling Remi via soul back to Sans.   
“Let me gO!” Sans kept hold of Remi by lacing his arms up and under Remi's shoulders. Remi kicked and squirmed and tears leaked from his eyes. “Lemme go… he's hurt and I… Stars damn it all Sans I need to…” Sans sunk the two of them to the floor and he held Remi in his lap, keeping him from going anywhere. Remi still tried to get himself free of Sans’ grasp but couldn’t get out.  
“he’s going to be ok.”   
“My mate….. Dings, he’s….” He pounded his fists against Sans’ chest for a while and Sans sort of let him. Eventually Remi stilled and just sat there crying, ugly and hard.


	4. SCP AU? SCP AU.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dings and crew have been captured by the foundation as anomalies. Remi is allowed to come with him because he's integral to Dings being cooperative. They can't stand the time apart and decide to forge a bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in a small AU that my friends who have the multiverse came up with. It's an SCP AU in where the foundation wrangles up all the monters in this multiverse instance and shoves them into containment. Dings is labeled SCP-4007 and Remi is SCP-4007-A.

            This place was hell. There was no better way of putting it. The first night Remi came to Dings in this mockery of research enveloped the smaller human in a blanket of void and shadows and left Remi in a panic for a minute until he realized who it was. That’s when Dings’ soul started reaching out to Remi’s. A small thread. Nothing too grand, he just needed to feel the other and know he was safe and well and unharmed. Eventually Dings’ magic calmed down and he re-formed into the skeleton shape he was born with. They couldn’t keep Remi in the same room as him. When they took him Dings nearly lost control and stabbed the guards taking Remi out of the room.

            Remi wasn’t quite sure what to make of all of this other than they had his lover trapped in a room for “questioning” as Dings put it to him but Remi was fairly certain this was for just some sick game. He sat in his cell, Remi wasn’t going to sugar coat it, there was a bed, some kitchen things and a computer for entertainment but beyond that it was a cell, he couldn’t leave and there were cameras. Remi was tempted to jack off or at least pretend to considering they took all of his possessions on him and that included his packer. He wanted to stay with Dings, it wasn’t a sense of fear that he had being alone but he didn’t want to be by himself, it was nightmarish to stay with his own thoughts here. Dings and Remi were allowed visitation time, mostly because Dings was quite uncooperative without it and couldn’t function without knowing Remi was safe.

            Eventually it came to be that they could spend the night together, the foundation deemed it needed for Dings’ mental health or something, it felt more like disgustingly cautious parents allowing a sleepover. Dings couldn’t be more overjoyed and neither could Remi, the moment Dings’ cell door opened Remi wrenched himself away from the guard’s grasp and sprinted into Dings’ arms. He pressed his face into the crook of Dings’ neck, reaching up onto his tiptoes to do so and inhaled the sharp tinge that Dings’ magic had to offer.

“Stars, they can’t keep taking you away. I don’t think I can bare it.” Dings muttered into the human’s hair. The guards eventually left but they were always watching anyway.

“Mm.” He hummed in agreement, muffling the sound with the standard issue shirt Dings wore. Neither let go of the other, Dings meandered the two of them to his bed, no couch in this little cell, and sat them down. Remi nuzzled himself tighter into Dings’ grasp and closed his eyes.

“Have you eaten?” Dings asked his human. Remi nodded, it was only a granola bar but he wasn’t hungry. Dings nodded in return and pressed his teeth against Remi’s hair. The skeleton took a deep breath and held it for a moment, thinking, before he let if all go in a soft whoosh that ruffled Remi’s hair causing him to shudder. “Remi, you know monster terminology for relationships correct?”

Remi nodded with a confused kind of grunt. “Mmh?”

“I…. you’re my mate. Whether you see me that way or not.” The skeleton paused squeezing Remi tighter for a moment. “There’s a way monsters ‘get married’ without the mundane ceremony of legal binding.”

The human gave a cautious nod against Dings’ shirt, curious as to where he was going with it.

“It’s called a bond, and entails souls stitching together with threads essentially. Souls close to each other often enough for long enough will leave behind magical residue that attaches one to another. Eventually there’s enough of them or strong enough threads that a bond is formed. Of course, this _can_ be done without those conditions, those bonds are usually the more typical of the two.” He explained, tone informative, clinical but with an underlying flutter.

“So…” Remi started, swallowing hard and thick. His mind raced and so did his heart, pounding away in a harsh beat against his chest. He didn’t dare open his eyes and look up at Dings for fear of…well… betraying his nervousness.

            To ease Remi a little more into all of this he tugged out his soul through his ribs and offered the cracked object to him. Remi took it, gingerly, his fingers trembling against it. Dings inhaled a long breath, a smile tipping his teeth upward. His sockets closed for a moment. “It’s…” Remi stared at it in mind awe the way it seemed to feel _alive_ and it almost nuzzled against his fingers like a cat arching their back against a pet. His heart thumped in his chest, hard and there was this accompanying flutter somewhere, not in his belly but where he assumed his soul was. It was a strange feeling but the only way to alleviate it, it seemed wasn’t anything he could do. He looked up to Dings finally and dragged one of his hands to his chest.

            Dings pressed his teeth to his hair again and gently placed his palm in the middle of his chest, he drew it out, coaxing the soul out with a gentle pulse of his magic. The heart shaped object nearly zoomed out to meet Dings’ hand and he made quite the surprised expression.   
“Trust, it’s the color of trust. Such a vibrant blue, it’s gorgeous.” He whispered into Remi’s hair, the soul nearly wiggled from the compliment.

Remi didn’t quite know how to feel outside of, excited maybe? There was this stirring in him and it didn’t revolve around wanting to sex Dings up. It was this strange desire in his soul to just _press_ against Dings’ to meld into one whole little happy thing. So Remi gingerly brought the two together. The little thread connecting them seemed to glow and give this nice little pulse that made Remi gasp.

“O-oh, what was- _is_ that?” He flicked his gaze to said thread, held Dings’ soul with one hand and poked at the magic with the other.

“A bond thread. My assumption is that it formed with all these little visits we get; the desire to never have to part. I _know_ you feel it as bad as I do. Every time we see each other our insides flip and twirl and we feel happy. But the time spent apart is almost as bad as living in the void.” He murmured the words against his hair, Remi nodded closing his eyes again. Both souls nestled in against one another much in the same manner that their bodies did.

            Remi didn’t want to ever lose him, he never thought that he was this far attached but here he was. Trapped in some research facility because Dings was dangerous and those thoughts of separation tore at him. Dings felt the same although his realization came before they were captured, despite the painful memories of his past. “ _I want_ ” came a whisper, soft from Remi. His free hand reached over and slipped his fingers between Dings’ phalanges, they grasped on tightly and held for a moment or two. “ _I want to be yours.”_

            Dings slipped his hand from Remi’s, brining it close to his soul and Remi’s. “You’re human so I’ll need to take a thread out from your soul, it will feel strange and sometimes pleasurable but there’s no need to worry.” A nod from his mate. One of Dings’ fingertips pressed against the vibrant blue object in his hand causing Remi to gasp and shudder, he chuckled in a soft rich tone and coaxed a thread out that looked as thick as yarn out from the soul. Dings’ soul almost instinctively reached towards it. “Take it.”

            He did as he was asked and grasped the thread in his free hand while Dings easily drew out a thread much the same as his own but in a rich purple. Dings wrapped the thread around Remi’s soul and his wrists, Remi not knowing what else to do followed suit. The threads intermingled creating such a lovely color and almost instinctually more threads wove around each other. It was quite an oddly comforting feeling being _so_ encompassed by his lover like that, his soul wound in purple and his body enveloped in the larger frame. It felt quite intoxicating but in the best of ways. The longer they sat in these timeless moments the more from the other their souls seemed to absorb. More of those threads appeared, a near spider-web of magic between the two objects. between the two objects.

Dings eventually broke the silence with more whispered words, sacred and loving to Remi. “These bindings represent our will to become one and share in each other’s lives, mind body and soul. When they are cut, we will be ourselves, but whole and together. May the stars bless us.”

Remi felt a warmth spread through him, he leaned up as far as he could and planted a kiss to Dings’ jaw bone, and then to his teeth, the elder skeleton bending his skull down so his mate could reach. The threads broke and dissipated into the air but only for show, the two were bonded and Remi moved his hand to wrap both arms around Dings’ neck and kiss him with sweet passion. Dings felt alive again, somehow whole and undamaged; if you looked hard enough you might be able to see shimmers of teal in those cracks in his soul. Desire coursed through them and for the first time without fear of bodies or cameras, they made love in an unforgiving cell.


End file.
